Ron Weasley: Pre Hogwarts
by Angiecakes.2012
Summary: Ron didn't have the easiest life when his brothers Bill and Charlie left for Hogwarts every year.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Breakfast! Come on everyone! Up, up, up! You too, Ronald, come on!" Molly Weasley's shrill voice shrieked throughout the Burrow.

"Ughh." Ron let out an exasperated sigh. Why did breakfast have to come so early, and why was his mum's voice so loud in the morning? Even though she was five floors down it sounded as if she was right next to his ear. Ron lazily dragged himself off of his bed and his feet immediately hit the cold wooden floor below. He sluggishly went to grab at his door handle, but right before he could it swung open.

"Morning Ron!" Said George.

"Better hurry up and get downstairs," Fred added.

"Or you could stay up here," George continued.

"More food for us!" They said together as they ran down the stairs.

"For some reason the twins are especially annoying in the morning," Ron thought to himself as he started his trek down the five flights of creaky stairs. "I hate these stairs in the morning… wish I could just apparate down them…" Ron muttered to himself.

When Ron finally reached the bottom of the stairs the rest of the Weasley family was already seated around the long wooden table with mounds of food on their plates. Anyone looking at the table could tell that they were all family. Every single person had bright red hair and a nice batch of freckles sprawled across their faces. At the end of the table sat Molly Weasley, Ron's mother. She was a plump, jolly looking woman with bright eyes, frizzy hair, and a contagious smile. On her right sat Ron's father, Arthur Weasley. Arthur's hair was cut short to show off his receding hairline. He worked at the Ministry of Magic; Ron didn't know exactly what he did but his father always brought home muggle things so Ron figured it must have something to do with them. On Molly's left sat a small redheaded girl, Ginny. Ginny was seven, one year younger than Ron. She was very quiet and_ very_ sensitive. Next to her sat Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers who were two years older than him. They were known for getting causing the most excitement at the Burrow with all of their experimental booby traps. They vowed that someday they would sell their little trinkets and would make a fortune so their family wouldn't be so poor. Across from Fred was Percy, who was four years older than Ron, and was Ron's least favorite brother. Percy had neatly done hair and was always wearing iron-pressed clothes and ties. He had a very pompous attitude and always walked around with a snooty attitude as though he was looking down on the family. He always sat next to Arthur and asked loads of questions about the Ministry. Next to Percy was Bill. Bill was the oldest Weasley brother. Nine years older than Ron, to be exact. Bill was tall and lanky and liked to keep his hair long and dressed with a certain type of style that fit his personality perfectly; cool and casual. Bill had many achievements and perfect O.W.L's, but he never bragged about it once. He was really easy to get along with and Ron looked up to him a bunch. Next to Bill was Ron's second favorite brother, Charlie, who was two years younger than Bill. Charlie more resembled his mother because he was short and kind of thick and had tight, frizzy, curly hair. Charlie loved the outdoors and most of all he loved magical creatures. "My family is probably the most unique and odd wizard family," Ron thought to himself as he quietly took his seat next to George.

"Mother, when are we getting our book lists from Hogwarts this year, Professor Flitwick said I was first in his class last year and I'd like to maintain that –"

"Oh, you were first in his class," Fred exclaimed

"We never knew, when did _that_ happen?" George finished, sarcastically.

Ron chuckled to himself. Percy had in fact been talking about it all summer. He was always bragging about one thing or another. Molly loved it. She was always so proud of him that she never saw him as annoying and would be gleaming with joy while everyone else was rolling their eyes.

"Bill should be the one to be bragging! Did you forget that _he_ was the one who got Head Boy this year?" Charlie said while patting his big brother on the back. Charlie was always looking up to Bill and aspired to be like him.

"Yeah, well, you're following in my footsteps, don't forget, _you're_ a Gryffindor Prefect this year!" Bill replied. Even though he was Head Boy and top of his class, he never really bragged or boasted. Ron didn't mind him as much as Percy.

Molly could not look more proud, and Ron struggled to hold back vomit. He was happy that summer was almost over because he didn't know how much longer he could listen to his brothers boasting about everything. When Bill, Charlie, and Percy go off to Hogwarts the house will finally be quiet. Minus Fred and George causing some havoc somewhere, of course; Ron actually didn't really mind that, especially when they hid Ginny's toys or set booby traps for their mother.

"Oh, I couldn't be any more proud of all of my wonderful boys." Molly said while gleaming and passing around another basket of fried bread.

"Oh, Bill, dear, I do wish you would cut your hair though…" Molly said as plopped two pieces of bread on Bills plate.

"Oh mum," Fred chipped up.

"If you're upset about his hair," George said.

"Just wait until you see what he plans on putting in his ear!" The twins finished together.

"What?" Molly asked?

"Oh, nothing mum, it's nothing…" Bill answered while glaring at the twins who were suppressing laughter.

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is you'll be sure to ask me first" Molly said. Her tone had completely changed as she glared at Bill.

"Erm… Fred, George, I've gotten some new muggle tools that I think you'd get a kick out of, after breakfast why don't you come and look at it with me?" Arthur Weasley piped up, sensing the sudden change in atmosphere. Fred and George looked at each other and then said together, "We're done, let's go!" and then ran out the door like bullets.

"Mum, can I help you with the gardening?" said a small voice belonging to Ginny Weasley, Ron's youngest sibling and only sister.

"Of course you can, Ginny dear," Molly replied with a gleaming look back on her face as she took Ginny's tiny hand and led her out the back door to the garden.

"Hey, Charlie, let's go practice Quidditch. Maybe I can show you a few tricks of mine." Bill said as he got up from the table, flicking his wand so his plate flew into the sink and started washing itself.

"You've been telling me that since you were twelve and you haven't taught me anything yet!" Charlie chuckled as he got up to go after his brother, attempting to do the same spell but instead ended up throwing the plate out the window.

No one needed to ask Percy where he was going. He spent most of his time locked up in his room reading about the Ministry of Magic. He didn't like the outdoors as much as the rest of the Weasley's. He always talked about landing a big job in the Ministry so he needed to start studying as much as possible.

The kitchen turned dull and silent very quick, and Ron was very used to that. Fred had George, Charlie had Bill, Percy had himself, Ginny had Mrs. Weasley, and his father had his work. Ron got up, took care of his plate, and headed out the rickety back door.

"Think fast Ronny!"

Ron ducked just in time to see a softball whiz above his head with Charlie chasing after it. Bill ran up laughing and grabbed his little brother in a one-armed hug. "I think it's about time you got yourself on a broom," Bill said.

"Wha-what?" Ron Stammered. "Mum and dad said I'm not old enough yet."

"Mum's in the garden and dad's in the garage, come on, it'll be fun," Bill answered as he led Ron towards the shed where they kept their old brooms. Ron was excited. He'd always wanted to ride a broom. The way Charlie and Bill did it made it look so easy.

Charlie came swooping down and hopped off his splintery old broom. "Alright, Ron, let's get you in the air!" Charlie said with a devilish smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Alright Ron, riding a broom is actually very simple," Charlie started, "The most important thing is to keep your grip and make sure you stay balanced. The last thing you want to do is fall off your broom, right Bill?" he said while chuckling at Bill.

"Yeah, definitely do _not_ fall off. Mum would have our heads."

Charlie handed Ron the broom and Ron grabbed it with a timid hand. "This is it. Maybe I'll actually be good at flying. Everyone's going to think I'm so cool," Ron thought hopefully.

Ron slowly examined his broom. Bill and Charlie stood back and gave him as much time as he needed, which Ron was really thankful for. The end of the broom had sticks sticking out at every direction and it resembled some sort of bushy brown tail. He ran his fingers up the shaft of the broom carefully and avoided all areas that looked like they would cause splinters. Finally he gripped the handle and straddled the broom. His palms got sweaty quick because of the death grip he had. Not even the most agile carnish pixie could escape his grasp. He took one last look down at the broom, gulped, and then looked up to his brothers. "Alright, what now?" Ron asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Well, next thing you need to do is just kick off the ground. It's going to feel like you're losing control, but don't worry about that. Just stay within arms' reach of Bill and me."

"Okay, Ron. You can do this," Ron reassured himself.

Mustering up all the courage he could, Ron puffed out his chest, and kicked off. The next thing he felt was unbelievable. He was flying, well, hovering. He felt weightless and free. Nothing was off limits anymore. Nothing could hold him back. Ron imagined himself soaring faster than anyone had ever seen. The trees around him turned into a stadium and he imagined himself in the Quidditch World Cup playing for the Chudley Canons, and not only was he just playing, he was catching the snitch that won the game. The crowd went wild, chanting his name. "Ron! Ron! Ron!" their voices echoed throughout the whole stadium.

"Ron!"

He snapped back to reality just in time to feel himself land in his brother Bill's arms. "Wotcher, there, Ron. Didn't we tell you not to fall off?" Bill said setting down his little brother.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, just… wow" Ron stuttered out. His head was still in the clouds. "Can I go again? Please?"

"Maybe tomorrow, tyke," Charlie said, "Mum's coming over here."

"Now, I _know_ you two aren't letting Ronald on that broom! He's far too young, he could fall off and break his neck!"

Mrs. Weasley glared at the three of them and then turned to walk back to the other side of the house to continue pulling weeds with Ginny.

"How does mum always know everything?" Bill said laughing while he picked up the broom and the remaining softballs off of the ground.

Just then they all heard an owl screeching. They looked up and saw a brown barn owl carrying a stack of letters in its beak. It flew out of sight and into the open window of the kitchen.

"Hogwarts letters!" everyone shouted in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Weasley boys ran in the Burrow like a stampede of hippogriffs. Mrs. Weasley passed out the letters to each of the boys and the letters barely touched their shaking hands before they were being torn open.

"Yes! I got my Care of Magical Creatures class that I wanted with Hagrid!" Charlie shouted out. Ever since Christmas two years ago, Charlie had been obsessed with magical creatures, especially dragons. Ron had gotten him a book on dragons that year and it quickly turned into Charlie's forte. He would stay up all night reading it and reciting exciting lines at the breakfast table about how fierce the Hungarian Horntail was or how majestic the Norwegian Welsch was. He turned into a star student of Hagrid's (even though he _technically_ wasn't in any of his classes last year, but Hagrid liked Charlie so he made an exception) and the family was so proud of him. Ron didn't really mind that he didn't get any recognition; he was pretty well used to it.

Percy had a very disgusted look on his face. No one needed to ask why. He had requested third year classes but of course, he was denied. Percy thought he was better than most students in his class and wished he could take courses of higher caliber. "Percy, dear, you don't need to move ahead. Just slow down and enjoy yourself at Hogwarts. You'll still be able to get a job at the ministry if you go at regular pace, I promise," Molly said while hugging Percy who looked like he was about to bust out into tears.

"This school is ruining my life and you aren't helping," Percy said smuttily, giving one last look to his mother, and then heading up the stairs.

Molly sighed. Percy was always difficult. He expected everything to be high class and he always gave his parents a hard time about not having any money. He vowed that one day he would get out of the Burrow and would actually have a house and life that he would be proud of.

"Alright, well, tomorrow we'll all go to Diagon Alley and get everything so you're ready to go to Hogwarts this weekend," Molly barely finished her sentence before she was heading up the stairs to see if she could talk to Percy in private.

Ron's heart sunk. He dreaded the school year. Bill and Charlie were always really nice to him and hung out with him, but when they were gone he was often the victim of Fred and George. His twin brothers were die-hard pranksters. When Ron was four they turned his favorite teddy bear into a spider while he was sleeping. He hasn't been able to stand the sight of a spider since. Not to mention the time they turned his hair green for a week, or the time they glued his shoes to his feet. Sometimes Fred and George did really funny things, but most of the time they just bullied Ron. They used to pick on Ginny, but Mrs. Weasley put a stop to that after they made her favorite blanket turn into little bugs. Mrs. Weasely, however, never yelled at them for anything they did to Ron.

Ron looked up to Bill and Charlie more than anything. They taught him basically everything he knew. When his parents weren't looking they taught him little spells and told him tales about Hogwarts. Ron couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. He was most excited to take Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, even though Bill and Charlie told him that she was the hardest teacher to please; he wanted to be able to transfigure things to get back at Fred and George. The class he was least looking forward to was Potions with Professor Snape. Bill and Charlie had horror stories about Snape. He was a greasy man with long black hair who spent most of his time in the dungeons thinking of ways to torture the students. One time, Bill said that Snape locked a student in the dungeon for the whole school year for not doing their homework.

Charlie's favorite teacher was Hagrid, the games keeper. The way Charlie described Hagrid was terrifying. Charlie said Hagrid was a twelve foot tall giant with more hair on him than all of the students at Hogwarts combined, and he had hands the size of dinner plates. In his free time, Charlie said that Hagrid would wrestle dragons, but Ron tried not to believe _everything_ Bill and Charlie told him.

Bill looked over and saw Ron's face and went up and threw his little brother over his shoulder. "Don't look so grim, kid, we'll come back for Christmas break, we promise," Bill said running towards the staircase. Ron laughed uncontrollably while he bounced over his shoulder and tried to hang on to the bottom of Bill's shirt for support. Charlie followed them, chuckling to himself.

Bill carried Ron all the way up three flights of stairs and into his own bedroom, and plopped Ron on his bed. Bill and Charlie sat down on either side of him to give him their yearly speeches. "Alright," Bill started, "Charlie, Percy and I are heading off to Hogwarts in a few days and that means you'll have to survive here on your own with Ginny and the twins. You're getting older and that means that the twins will probably try to practice more of their shenanigans on you, especially since mum won't let them do anything to Ginny anymore. Now, we got you a kids' wand and you can do little things back to them. Do you remember the spells we taught you?"

"Yeah.. you taught me lumos, that makes light, and uh, avis, that makes birds so if I need to get away real quick I can cause a good distraction. Oh and there's nox, that one puts out the light on my wand."

"Good memory, Ronny," Charlie said looking proud. Now, be sure that no one see's your wand, only use the spells if they are absolutely essential. There's one more we want to show you, though."

"This one is called obscuro. It will make the person you cast it on unable to see anything for a few seconds so you can get away. Want to practice?"

Ron shook his head yes. He loved it when Bill and Charlie taught him spells. He usually wasn't very good at them, but he practiced quite a bit. Bill stood a few feet in front of Ron and began to give him instructions. "Okay, now what you're going to do is point the wand at my eyes, swish up, to the left, and then down. While you're doing this say OB- SKEWR – OH, nice and clear, I don't want to lose an eye."

Ron stood up and cleared his throat. He took his wand, which looked like a poor excuse for a stick, and pointed it right at Bill's face. He cleared his throat again and started to swish his want and slowly said, "Obscrewoh." A little spark of static electricity jolted out of the tip of Ron's wand and hit Bill in the forehead. It barely left a mark. Laughing, Charlie grabbed the wand over where Ron's hands were and helped guide him. "Alright, you about blew his head off, be sure to pronounce it right," Charlie said, still laughing. Together, Charlie and Ron swished the wand around and said, "Ob_scur_oh."

A small cloth came out of the tip of the wand and fastened itself around Bill's eyes. Charlie and Bill both clapped and cheered for Ron.

"Nice one! You only needed two tries to do that one!" Bill said while unfastening the cloth. "Now, try it on your own this time, and do it to Charlie."

Ron puffed out his chest a little bit; he was feeling very confidant. Pointing the wand at Charlie's face he said, "Obscuro!" loud and clear. A thick black cloth fastened itself over Charlie's eyes. Bill cheered and picked up Ron and hoisted him onto his shoulders and ran in circles around the room. "My little brother will be the best wizard of all time!"

Ron couldn't help but to laugh out loud, but in his head he was still upset. This was Bill's last year at Hogwarts, which meant that he would be moving either right after the school year, or at the end of summer. Ron considered Bill and Charlie to be his best friends. They watched out for him and guided him along in almost everything. The twins would have probably killed him by now if it hadn't been for them. Bill and Charlie were also the only ones in the house who actually took time to notice Ron. His parents were either arguing with Percy or watching Ginny. Ron often hoped that someday he would do something that would gain him a little bit of fame from his family.


End file.
